In a conventional Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), a backlight provides light that is input into an LCD panel. The backlight includes a light source and a light guide which typically includes some type of extractor that extracts light from the light guide. The extracted light typically does not have a desired angular distribution and brightness enhancing films are included in the display to recycle light in order to provide an improved angular distribution. A large number of reflections may occur from such recycling and there is associated radiant energy loss. A need exists for a light guide that can provide reduced recycling and an improved efficiency.